


Broody sammich

by Green_Sphynx



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Pining, Threesome, sassy elf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sphynx/pseuds/Green_Sphynx
Summary: Alternatively titled: Soft bun with a rich stuffing of broodyOr Fenris is not too possessive to share when his mage has so much love to give





	Broody sammich

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DovaBunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovaBunny/gifts).



"You are doing him good."

"I know."

Fenris didn't acknowledge all the implications of the Grey Warden's words. He knew perfectly well what Nathaniel Howe was talking about. He knew Anders' past with him and his mage's feelings about his fellow Grey Warden.

He knew Nathaniel was starting a conversation, but Fenris would let him work for it.

Nathaniel's small huff told him that the archer was aware of Fenris' intentions.

"Know that I came to speak to you to give you a piece of advise."

"Who says I want any?"

"Nobody does, but that will not stop me from giving it."

Fenris hummed in acknowledgement, crossing his arms over his chest while his eyes remained glued on Anders. The mage was currently skinning rabbits for dinner together with Hawke, courtesy of the archer currently so generously bestowing his advise on him.

Fenris wouldn't complain about the rabbits. He'd be polite and at least hear the man out.

"Don't let him slip away." Nathaniel took a deep breath, and Fenris knew not to interrupt even if he wanted to scoff. "Even when he seems to settle, even when you think love will keep him with you. One day, when you're least expecting it, he'll slip away in the night and suddenly be lost to you.

Learn from my mistake and don't let him flee. It won't do either of you a favour."

"He did not leave because of you."

"I know." A pause for a deep breath. "That doesn't make me regret it less."

Fenris carefully side eyed the archer. He'd have to agree with Anders that he was rather good looking and... Varric ’s observation of Anders clearly having a type for the broody seemed rather astute, deny it as he may.

Nathaniel wore his broody attitude rather handsomely, if Fenris were to be asked.

"You know... that Anders has a big heart, and a lot of love to give." He watched Nathaniel closely as he spoke. "I don't think he ever stopped loving you."

Nathaniel laughed bitterly and shook his head. "We can't start over again, even if I so wished. For one, a little bird told me his current lover would not give him up easily."

"Maybe not, but his current lover is also the one who keeps taunting him he is too tight to take two cocks at once."

Nathaniel's head turned sharply, eyes narrowed at Fenris to try read him. But Fenris merely smirked lazily.

"Want to come prove me wrong?"

...

Anders was pretty sure he found the bosom of the Maker and he wasn't sure what he had done to get there.

Or, more accurately, he found himself on the seat of the Maker.

He groaned loudly as he carefully lowered himself, inch by agonising inch. Strong, mismatching hands held his hips to lead him down, two more supporting his weight on his waist and torso. A deep breath shuttered directly in his ear, and a whine of need squeezed itself from his throat.

"You are doing great, Anders," Nate whispered in his ear, his voice rough and needy.

Fenris was watching them with a gaze so intent Anders could feel it burn without even looking. Before he'd started sinking down on both their cocks at once, Fenris' pupils had been blown wide, his eyes dark with lust over the sight Anders made poised over two generously endowed cocks held together in a pale, long fingered hand.

Nate... Anders couldn't see his face with his back to the archer, but he could remember the way Nate looked like this as clear as daylight.

His lips would be damp and slightly parted around the deep, rasping breaths dragging between them, looking delectably kissable, much like the man's cock. Nathaniel's hygiene had not always been impeccable, considering the long trips in the Deep Roads, but he'd kept the habit of trimming his pubes for cleanliness after Anders was no longer there to do it for him. A very pleasant surprise considering they'd all but dragged him still dirty and covered in grime from the Deep Roads into their bed.

With his strong toned chest like the experienced archer he was, he made a sight to worship.

Fenris had openly admitted to understanding what Anders had seen in that Maker touched body of Nate's.

And yet, they had lavished Anders skinny, underfed frame with all the attention. Not explored each other - gorgeous archer and even more stunning lyrium lined elf - but kissed and touched Anders everywhere they could. Anders was barely given the time to process his current situation before he'd had two strong fingers up his arse to prepare him.

Everything in between was a blur and a splatter of cum, as both men delighted in making him cum on their fingers.

'Will make you nice and pliant to take our cocks,' Fenris had rumbled, bringing Anders dick back to attention with just the words.

And Maker, they were amazing.

Nate's hand was squeezing his hip, but Fenris let his hand lay loosely in place, not pushing or pulling but giving Anders all the time. Time Anders hadn't asked for, nor would be making use of.

He braced himself on the bed to slowly raise his arse again, both cocks slickly sliding out until only the tips were hanging behind Anders' rim.

Then he slammed down hard, crying out his pleasure at the pain and the delicious feeling of being filled, and both men beneath him cursed the stars in the heavens, and that was Anders' last conscious thought before he rode two cocks hard to the oblivion of a blinding orgasm.


End file.
